


Punished

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon on Tumblr: Dean/Cas, sub!Dean, spanking</p>
<p>Dean breaks something of Castiel's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punished

Oh, shit.

Dean fumbles for the hollow glass paperweight as it plummets to the motel room floor. Shit, shit, shit. It lands with a tinkle where it shatters across the carpet, the shards of glass mirroring the hunter’s frozen insides.

“Aw, fuck,” Dean groans. He picks up the pieces and places them on the dresser next to the rest of Castiel’s stuff. The angel would surely have his head for breaking something of his.

Castiel won’t be back for at least several hours, so it would be really easy to hide or brush into the trash can and pretend like nothing happened. But Dean doesn’t. He leaves it where it is. He knows he’ll be punished when Castiel returns.

\--

When Castiel arrives, he walks into the motel room to see a very naked Dean on his hands and knees facing away from the door. 

The hunter’s head is down, hanging between his arms. He’s been in that position for at least two hours; the red marks creeping up his legs from his knees give it away.

The angel’s eyes wander over the room slowly to take in everything. His gaze falls on the shattered glass ball and Dean flinches when he feels the eyes searing holes in his back.

Castiel looks at Dean, eyes full of disapproval. “What happened, my pet?”

“I broke your paperweight, Sir,” Dean mutters. “I dropped it and I’m sorry. I was bad.”

The angel hems. “It looks like I’ll have to punish you for that. Do you know what your punishment is, my pet?”

“Yes, Sir. Twenty smacks on my ass.” Dean’s face turns a deep red.

“That is correct, my pet. Come here.” Castiel shrugs out of his coat and sits on the edge of the bed.

Dean crawls over to the angel’s feet and kneels obediently. He keeps his eyes down. Deep down inside him, the regret for even looking at the glass ball pools like acid. Shame burns through his stomach. Before he can blink a flare of pain shoots across his cheek.

“Up. Over my knees.” Castiel leans back to give Dean room to lay over his knees.

The first blow comes immediately, stinging across the hunter’s ass, and he hisses through gritted teeth. “One,” he forces out and steadies himself on Castiel’s lap.

By three, Dean’s breath is shaky. He counts each blow aloud because that’s how Castiel likes it. Unlike a lot of people, though, Castiel doesn’t start the count over every time Dean flinches or yelps. He keeps going from the last count.

By five, Dean’s ass is on fire. He’s sure there’s a handprint there, too. Each smack lands in the same place.

“Six,” he counts, twisting his fists in the scratchy comforter.

After ten blows, Dean struggles to hold back cries of pain. His eyes water uncontrollably and he clenches the blanket until his knuckles are white.

Castiel is silent the entire time. There’s nothing in the world he wants less than to have to punish Dean for being bad. Each cry of pain from the hunter cuts into Castiel, claws at his Grace. Sickness settles in his stomach like he’s going to throw up.

“Fifteen,” Dean gasps. By now, his entire body is shaking. He forces himself to stay still as the burning skin of his ass blossoms into Hellfire. There’s no doubt about the hand print’s presence. If the hunter is bleeding, he can’t tell.

“Sixteen.” Crack. “Seventeen.” Crack. “Eighteen.”

The world starts to blur and swim and Dean fights against the pain. He sets his slipping feet for the third time, clenching tight to the blanket. Something wet covers his face, but he can’t tell if it’s sweat or tears.

Dean forgets to count twenty because everything goes black for a moment. When everything clears up, he’s in Castiel’s arms. He blinks before the searing pain of twenty hard smacks sets in.

“Did I black out?” he asks.

“Yes, my pet.” Castiel cradles Dean closer, stroking his back.

“’M sorry, Sir.” Dean moves to offer up his ass again. “You can finish if you’d like.”

Castiel just chuckles and rubs the unmarked cheek. “No. That’s enough for today.” He holds Dean where he is.

“I’m still sorry for breaking your thing,” Dean mumbles, snuggling up to Castiel.

“Don’t worry about it, my pet. They are easily replaceable. I’m not mad.” After a minute, he laughs and adds, “I didn’t like that one anyways.”


End file.
